


[アイナナ｜星巡] 年輕的王子

by Neeruja



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeruja/pseuds/Neeruja
Summary: 還是吟遊詩人的深海，拜訪他在深森之星的友人方古。





	[アイナナ｜星巡] 年輕的王子

**Author's Note:**

> -星巡設定  
-劇透有  
-是以下方首頁圖延伸的故事  
https://images.plurk.com/3uJUGq3UkTlH3xHlMR4yb2.jpg

「王子殿下！去哪裡了呢？王子殿下！」侍從的呼喊聲飄上他們所在的小坡。

「在喊著您呢，王子殿下。」

稍稍不滿心中譜好的曲子成了未完的旋律，吟遊詩人換了把手勢，改為細細擦拭起珍惜的長笛，一邊不冷不熱地提醒身旁那位、應該要出現在教室裡的貝斯堤亞年輕王儲。

「知道深海你要來，我就算翹課也要和你見上一面啊！」

方古笑咪咪的回應，隨意將硬殼的書本墊在腦後枕著，仰望他所屬的這片貝斯堤亞的天空。

「更何況深海你的見聞，比起課本上所學到的，還要多太多了嘛。」

轉頭看向長年旅途在外的吟遊詩人，方古真心嚮往對方一身自由自在的樣子，偶有遇到令人摸不著頭緒的低喃碎語，方古也沒有升起任何不快的情緒，反倒是認為對方以此增添了不少神秘的氣息。

「我可不想背負誆騙王族的罪名、」

「等一下、深海！」

方古突然出聲打斷對方，甚至朝深海比出暫時噤聲的手勢，深海挑眉看著王子小心翼翼的朝前伸出修長的手指。

一隻原本在草地上的白色小鳥輕巧地跳上王子的指尖。

看方古開始發出”咕咕”的聲響逗弄牠，深海無聊地想，貝斯堤亞的繼承人是不是真的很閒。

「...不知道誰比較多呢？」

「蛤？」

這下深海倒不知道了，原來貝斯堤亞的王族有和動物溝通的能力？

「我是說，不知道你和牠，你們誰去過的地方比較多呢？」

方古的視線像是正在凝視著這隻白色的小東西，但深海知道，他的目光從不放在眼前。

他將會成為橫渡這片星際的領航者。

此時白色小鳥展開牠小小的翅膀，趁著揚起的風勢，撲地向天空飛去。  
方古低頭想了片刻，再次抬起眼神時，裡面已經沒有迷惘。

「不如我和深海你比一場吧！」

「什麼？」詩人仍是無法跟上王子的思考迴路。

「我想和你來比一場，看我們以後，誰能造訪六大星球最多、又最遠的地方。」

年輕王子的話語裡彷彿充載無限的力量。

「怎麼樣？要和我約定嗎？」方古對友人笑問，自信在他嘴角揚起極好看的弧度。

在深海看來，這些都是相當愉快的事，不管是約定，還是方古真誠的笑容。

「那就只好遵命了，王子殿下。」

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 2019/1/7 https://www.plurk.com/p/n4hlns


End file.
